familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gilchrist County, Florida
Gilchrist County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population is 14,437. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 16,402 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Trenton6. History Gilchrist County was created in 1925 making it the youngest county in Florida. It was named for Albert W. Gilchrist, Governor of Florida from 1909 to 1913. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 921 km² (355 sq mi). 904 km² (349 sq mi) of it is land and 17 km² (7 sq mi) of it (1.85%) is water. Gilchrist County is part of the Gainesville Metropolitan Statistical Area. Adjacent Counties *Columbia County - northeast *Alachua County - east *Levy County - south *Dixie County - southwest *Dixie County - west *Suwannee County - northwest *Lafayette County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 14,437 people, 5,021 households, and 3,715 families residing in the county. The population density was 16/km² (41/sq mi). There were 5,906 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (17/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 90.52% White, 7.00% Black or African American, 0.37% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.69% from other races, and 1.26% from two or more races. 2.80% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,021 households out of which 32.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.00% were married couples living together, 11.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.00% were non-families. 21.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 24.40% under the age of 18, 14.20% from 18 to 24, 24.80% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 13.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 112.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 115.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,328, and the median income for a family was $34,485. Males had a median income of $27,359 versus $21,946 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,985. About 10.90% of families and 14.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.60% of those under age 18 and 12.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bell *Fanning Springs *Trenton External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Gilchrist County Board of County Commissioners * Gilchrist County Supervisor of Elections * Gilchrist County Property Appraiser * Gilchrist County Sheriff's Office * Gilchrist County Tax Collector Special districts * Gilchrist County Public Schools * Suwanee River Water Management District Judicial branch * Gilchrist County Clerk of Courts * Office of the State Attorney, 8th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Alachua, Baker, Bradford, Gilchrist, Levy and Union Counties * Circuit and County Court for the 8th Judicial Circuit of Florida Category:Counties of Florida Category:Gilchrist County, Florida